Jin-Soo Kwon
| Ultima= | Count=89 | Centric= "L'incidente, prima parte" | Nome=Jin-Soo Kwon| | Età=33 | Nascita=27 novembre 1974 | Morte=2007 (giorno 12) | EpMorte= | Luogo=Namhae, Corea del Sud| | Professione=Addetto alla sicurezza, DHARMA Soldato, Esercito sud coreano Portiere, Seoul Gateway Hotel Cameriere Manager, Paik Heavy Industries Scagnozzo, Paik Heavy Industries | PerchéAustralia=Per consegnare in segreto un orologio ad un associato di Mr. Paik a Sydney| | PerchéDestinazione=Per consegnare in segreto un orologio ad un associato di Mr. Paik a Los Angeles| | Attore=Daniel Dae Kim | Familiari=Mr. Kwon - Padre adottivo Madre di Jin - Madre Mr. Paik - Suocero Mrs. Paik - Suocera Sun-Hwa Kwon - Moglie Ji Yeon Kwon - Figlia | Doppiatore=Gianluca Musiu }} Jin-Soo Kwon (nome coreano: Hangul: 권진수, Hanja: 權眞秀), comunemente noto come Jin, è sposato con Sun-Hwa Kwon ed è uno dei sopravvissuti della sezione centrale del Volo Oceanic 815. Prima dello schianto, il suo matrimonio con Sun stava deteriorando a causa del lavoro che Jin svolgeva per il padre di lei, e a causa della loro difficoltà nell'avere figli. Sull'Isola, Jin si dimostra bravo nella pesca, procacciando il cibo per gli altri, ma fino a che lui e Sun furono i soli sopravvissuti a non parlare inglese, questo fu una barriera nei rapporti tra loro e gli altri. Quando scopre che la moglie Sun in realtà parla inglese, si sente tradito e concentra i suoi sforzi nell'aiutare Michael a costruire una zattera. Prima di partire con la zattera, si riconcilia con Sun, dicendole che avrebbe fatto il possibile per portarla via dall'Isola. Dopo essere stati attaccati dagli Altri in mare aperto, Jin, Michael, e Sawyer ritornano a nuoto sull'Isola dove incontrano i sopravvissuti della sezione di coda dell'aereo e fanno ritorno al campo, dove Jin si riunisce con Sun. Nonostante la sua infertilità, Jin e Sun riescono a concepire un bambino sull'Isola, ed il loro rapporto si rafforza. Grazie all'apprendimento di parole e frasi in lingua inglese, Jin si integra maggiormente nel gruppo, partecipando in missioni e trappole per gli Altri. Dopo che Jack chiama il Kahana per il salvataggio, Sun riesce a fuggire dall'Isola sull'elicottero con il resto dei 6 della Oceanic, ma Jin viene lasciato sulla nave mentre un'esplosione di C-4 la distrugge, facendolo credere morto. Dopo lo spostamento dell'isola effettuato da Benjamin Linus e dopo le oscillazioni temporali, Jin viene trovato incosciente da Danielle Rousseau e la sua spedizione scentifica nel 1988. Riesce ad incontrare Sawyer ed il resto dei sopravvisuti bloccati negli anni '70 dove lavora per l'Iniziativa DHARMA come ufficiale della sicurezza per tre anni. Impara a parlare inglese in modo fluente. Nella speranza di riunirsi a Sun, aiuta Jack nel suo intento di cambiare il passato grazie ad una bomba all'idrogeno e dopo l'esplosione del Jughead, viaggia nel tempo fino al 2007 sopravvivendo all'esplosione. Viene rapito da Widmore e tenuto prigioniero. Si riunisce alla moglie e tenta di scappare dall'isola con il sommergibile di Widmore. Purtroppo, la riunione di Jin e Sun e' di breve durata: il sottomarino affonda a causa di una bomba e Jin si rifiuta di abbandonare Sun, rimasta intrappolata, e muoiono insieme quando il sottomarino affonda. Prima dello schianto Infanzia Jin-Soo Kwon e' nato nella classe contadina del villaggio di pescatori Namhae, sulla costa sud della Korea. Viene cresciuto dal padre perche' sua madre, una prostituta, lo ha abbandonato poco dopo la nascita. Non e' conosciuto se l'uomo che lo ha cresciuto sia anche il padre biologico. Jin cresce nella convinzione che la madre sia morta, e ignora che sia una prostituta e che sia viva. Mr. Kwon, un pescatore, cresce orgoglioso Jin come suo figlio. La futura moglie al primo incontro. ]] Come tutti gli uomini del suo Paese, Jin si arruolò nell'esercito coreano. Dopo aver completato il suo servizio, Jin si trasferì a Seoul con l'obiettivo di far crescere il suo tenore di vita e di lasciarsi alle spalle il suo passato da ploretariato. Lì visse con il suo amico Tai Soo, e cercò lavoro in un Hotel nelle vicinanze. All'inizio fu assunto come aiutante in cucina, poi fu promosso a cameriere grazie al suo duro lavoro. Trovò un altro posto di lavoro al Seoul Gateway Hotel, ma fu avvisato prima da Mr. Kim, il proprietario dell'albergo, che non avrebbe dimenticato il suo passato molto facilmente. Tuttavia Jin, si licenzia dopo aver capito la classe-sociale del suo lavoro. E così mentre Jin andava verso casa, urtò e incontrò Sun per la prima volta. Tra loro sembrò esserci un colpo di fulmine, e infatti non molto tempo dopo Jin chiese a Sun di sposarlo. Jin disse a Sun che i suoi genitori erano morti per evitare di richiamare l'attenzione sulla loro diversità sociale. Prima di sposarla, Jin chiese al padre di Sun, Mr. Paik il permesso di sposarla. Mr. Paik gli disse che avrebbe dovuto lavorare per lui al Paik Automotive e Jin rispose che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per realizzare il suo "sogno", Sun. Il matrimonio con Sun and Jin are greeted and blessed by Jacob on their wedding day.]] Al matrimonio di Sun e Jin, Jacob disse ad entrambi in coreano di tenere stretto il tempo che hanno passato insieme e di non lasciarlo mai andare, dando loro in modo gentile una pacca sulle spalle. Una volta andato, Sun e Jin erano molto perplessi su chi fosse quell'uomo e Jin notò che il suo coreano era eccellente. Prima di andare in Luna di miele, Jin dovette dedicare 6 mesi di lavoro per la sua "formazione". Sun era al corrente del dovere che Jin aveva verso suo padre, ma Jin le diede un fiore bianco, promettendole la luna di miele che aveva sempre sognato. Poco tempo dopo, la madre di Jin trovò Sun e la ricattò. Per questo motivo Sun chiese dei soldi a suo padre, Mr. Paik le disse che Jin avrebbe dovuto lavorare per lui per saldare il debito. Più tardi nel loro appartamento, Sun notò che Jin aveva fatto una contraddizione sulla data della morte del padre di Jin, così litigarono. Il giorno dopo, Jin scoprì i soldi che Sun avrebbe dovuto dare a sua madre, Ma Sun gli disse che erano da suo padre per acquistare mobili e fare quella luna di miele. Jin chiese a Sun di restituirglieli, a aggiunse che lui avrebbe provveduto per lei. Sun annuì, dicendogli che lo ama. Mr. Paik brought Jin into his world of corruption and mafia type dealings. Two months after he and Sun were married, Jin bought a stuffed panda as a gift to the newborn grandson of a Chinese ambassador as a sign of goodwill from Paik Heavy Industries. Sun was increasingly against Jin's line of work, and their marriage became less stable. The relationship was shaken up even more by the fact that the two were unable to have a child. A doctor told them it was because of Sun, but later spoke to Sun on the street and told her Jin was infertile. Sun hid this fact from Jin. On one job, Jin was sent to deliver a message to the Secretary for Environmental Safety, Byung Han. Jin verbally delivered the message, clearly misunderstanding what Mr. Paik meant. The Secretary was so overjoyed that he gave Jin a dog in return for his kindness, which Jin gave to Sun. When Mr. Paik found out Jin hadn't correctly delivered his message, he made Jin drive an assassin to the Secretary's house to let Jin know exactly what kind of message was supposed to be delivered. At the last second, Jin had to severely beat the Secretary to keep the hired assassin from killing him. During this visit, Jin overlooked what was on the T.V. at the time, a news story about a man winning the lottery. When he entered his apartment and went directly to the bathroom, Sun asked him whose blood was on his shirt. She had to slap him to get a response. He glared at her and said, "I do whatever your father tells me to. I do it for us." This incident only hurt a marriage that was already unstable, for this caused Sun to mistrust Jin, and made Jin feel guilty for not being able to tell Sun about her father and what kind of man he really was. lands on his car, moments after jumping off the second floor. ]] Mr. Paik discovered that Sun having an affair with Jae Lee. To restore the Paik family honor, Mr. Paik ordered Jin to kill Jae Lee, though he didn't tell him why. Jin followed Lee to his hotel room, where he severely beat Jae Lee but could not kill him as he was supposed to. Instead, Jin told Lee to leave the country and disappear forever. Jae Lee could not do this and apparently opted for suicide. He jumped from his hotel window onto Jin's car, clutching the pearl necklace he had tried to give Sun. Plan to escape to America With Jin still uncomfortable about his occupation as Mr. Paik's lap dog, he visited his own father in Namhae. Though a mere angler, his father's wisdom managed to convince Jin that his love for his wife was more important than anything her father could ever do to them. With that in mind, Jin followed his father's advice: after delivering two Rolex watches to Sydney and Los Angeles under Paik's orders, he and Sun would disappear together, to start a new life in America. After delivering one of the watches in Australia, Jin prepared to board Oceanic Flight 815 to conduct his final job in L.A. before removing himself from his past completely. However, in the airport restrooms he encountered a man employed by Mr. Paik, speaking Korean, who warned him not to attempt to escape his current life; otherwise, there would be consequences. With little time to process this information, Jin returned to his wife and the two boarded their flight. Sull'isola Prima, seconda e terza stagione thumb|left|[[Jin cerca Sun subito dopo lo schianto.]] All'inizio Jin si sente isolato poichè non parla inglese, ma Sun cerca di aiutarlo insegnandoli alcune parole. Il giorno 8 dopo l'arrivo sull'isola Jin aggredisce Michael, poichè indossa l'orologio di Mr. Paik. Jin viene quindi ammanettato da Sayid ai rottami dell'aereo per calmarsi. Jin viene poi liberato da Michael, che con un'accetta rompe la catena, ma Jin continua portare una manetta al polso. Quando Sun ha rivelato a lui e al resto dei sopravvissuti di sapere l'inglese, Jin si è sentito disonorato e viene in seguito accusato di aver distrutto la prima zattera, cosa che in verità aveva fatto Walt. Aiuta poi Michael a costruire la seconda zattera, che viene fatta esplodere dagli altri durante la navigazione. Dopo essersi tuffato per salvare Sawyer, colpito da una pallottola prima dell'esplosione della zattera, Jin viene trovato sulla spiaggia da Cindy e Libby. Dopo essere stato rinchiuso con Michael e Sawyer nella fossa di Ana Lucia, Jin torna con i sopravvisssuti della sezione di coda al campo, dove Locke gli toglie finalmente il pezzo di manetta. Quando Sun viene aggredita nel suo orto, Jin chiede a Jack una pistola e distrugge l'orto di Sun per evitare che la moglie resti da sola nel luogo dove è stata aggredita; quando però Sun gli rivela di essere incinta Jin sistema tutti gli ortaggi. In "Si vive insieme, si muore soli", Jin decide di aiutare Sayid a portare l'Elizabeth sino a il villaggio di copertura, ma anche Sun si imbarca nell'impresa. Durante la navigazione Sun soffre di mal di pancia e dice a Jin di non preoccuparsi, visto che è incinta. Poi Jin mostra a Sun ciò che Sayid a avvistato con il binocolo: un enorme piede si staglia su una spiaggia rocciosa dell'isola, ma manca tutto quanto il corpo della Statua: qui Sayid commenta sarcastico che non sa cosa lo preoccupi di più, il fatto che manchi il resto della statua o che il piede abbia solo quattro dita. I tre avvistano poi la deformazione rocciosa descritta da Michael e capiscono che sono arrivati. Soltanto Sayid scende dalla barca e trova il villaggio abbandonato. Dopo i continui malori di Sun dovuti alla gravidanza Jin dice a Sayid di tornare al Campo, visto che hanno acceso il fuoco il gorno prima ma Jack non è arrivato. Qui Jin insiste e ordina a Sun di fare come dice lui, ma la moglie rifiuta e si offre di governare la barca al posto di Jin. I due poi si riconciliano. Dopo aver capito che il gruppo di Jack non poteva vedere il fumo di segnalazione a causa della montagna che copriva loro la visuale, i tre decidono di navigare oltre i monti, dove trovano il Pala Ferry. A terra Sun comprende ciò che Sayid vuole fare: l'iracheno crede che Jack e gli altri siano stati catturati a causa di Michael e vuole attirare l'attenzione degli altri su di loro, tramite il fumo nero. Sayid però dice a Sun di non rivelare a Jin il suo vero scopo, visto che il coreano è già abbastanza preoccupato per la moglie e il bambino. Al tramonto però Jin chiede a Sayid una pistola, dicendo che ha capito il loro piano e che comprende l'inglese più di quanto loro credano. Ordina però alla moglie di restare sulla barca.thumb|right|[[Sayid,Bernard e Jin tenuti sotto tiro dagli Altri]] La notte gli altri salgono non visti sulla nave, e lo sparo di Sun che uccide Colleen attira Sayid e Jin sulla barca. Correndo sul molo Jin urla disperato il nome della moglie, rimasta a bordo, e si tuffa in acqua. Fortunatamente Sun si è tuffata dalla barca in movimento e i due si ricongiungono. I tre quindi partono il giorno dopo per far ritorno al campo. Arrivato al campo Jin partecipa al "campeggio" insieme a Desmond, Hurley e Charlie dove quest'ultimo rischia di morire e dove soccorrono Naomi con l'aiuto di Mikhail, ancora vivo. in "Greatest Hits" rimane al campo con Sayid e Bernard per far saltare le tende imbottite di dinamite, mentre il resto dei sopravvissuti si dirige alla torre radio. Purtroppo Jin, munito di pistola anzichè di fucile, manca il suo bersaglio, ma uccide due degli altri (Luke e Matthew). i tre degli altri sopravvissuti catturano i tiratori e via radio Ben gli dice di uccidere Jin, in modo che gli altri due collaborino. Jin dice di non dire nulla, ma Bernard in preda al panico, rivela dove sono diretti gli altri Losties. Ben ordina quindi di non ucciderli ancora. Jin, Sayid e Bernard vengono salvati dall'intervento di Hurley che, a bordo del furgoncino DHARMA, investe Pryce. Approfittando della confusione Sawyer e Juliet escono dai cespugli, uccidono un altro avversario e catturano Tom, che viene poi ucciso lo stesso da Sawyer, per vendicare Walt. Nel finale Jin sta parlando con Bernard dopo essere stato liberato. Giorni 91–100 (Quarta stagione) Jin was present at the beach when Desmond returned to inform them of Charlie's death, and his final warning. Jin and the others at the beach set out to meet up with Jack and the others in the jungle. He happily reunited with Sun at the cockpit. Jin sided with Jack during the rift between the survivors. and Jin debate over the country they will live in after the rescue. ]] Two days later, he was still on the beach, looking at a map of New York with Sun. They were debating where to live, and Jin told her that he is learning English so they can live together in America; Sun, however, told him that she wanted to return to Korea. After Desmond and Sayid left on the helicopter, Jin continued practicing his English with the other survivors, telling Jack that he was learning from both Sun and Sawyer, though he admitted that "Sun is better." Sun, meanwhile, confronted Daniel about the intentions of the people from the freighter, and when Sun decided not to trust them and set out for Locke's camp, Jin declared "Where Sun go, I go." In a last-ditch effort to stop them so Sun would still have a chance to leave the Island, Juliet told Jin about Sun's affair. 's affair from Juliet. ]] After refusing to confront Sun to talk about it, Jin went fishing on the outrigger with Bernard, who talked about the pressures of life on the Island with a wife, telling Jin about Rose's cancer, her desire to stay on the Island, and her reasons for staying on the beach anyway. Reminded of his own renewed love for his wife, Jin returned to Sun that night and forgave her, saying he understood, given the man he used to be. A day later, Jin and Sun respond to Bernard's calls for help when a dead body washes ashore. The body is revealed to be that of Ray's, the freighter doctor. to admit she speaks Korean and makes sure Sun will get off the Island. ]] Jin along with Sun, Charlotte and Daniel agree to travel to the Staff station to collect medical supplies, when Jack who needs emergency surgery to remove his infected appendix. When they reach the station, Daniel gallantly offers to enter first to make sure that there isn't any danger. Jin remarks to Sun in Korean that he wonders if Charlotte knows that Daniel likes her, to which Sun replies "she's a woman, she knows." After gathering the supplies, the group returns to the beach where Jin confronts Charlotte. He reveals that he knows that she can speak Korean, as he noticed her listening to several conversations he and Sun were having. Though initially denying this, Charlotte finally caves after Jin threatens Daniel. Charlotte speaks to Jin in Korean, and asks him what he wants. He instructs her to make sure that Sun is on the helicopter when it leaves the Island. She agrees to his proposal. When Sayid returns on the boat, Jin and Sun are the first to board. While Sayid continues into the jungle, Daniel ferries Jin, Sun and three other redshirts to the Kahana. On arriving, they meet Michael. During a conversation, Jin reveals to Michael that he is speaking better English. After a call from Desmond, the three rush into the communications room to discover it's loaded with explosives. Sun walks back out onto the deck in shock. . ]] Jin helped Desmond and Michael attempt to render the C4 harmless by freezing the battery and trying to find the right wires to cut. When they realized an explosion was imminent, Michael was left to keep the battery frozen as long as possible. Jin returned to the deck of the Kahana, only to see the helicopter taking off with his wife, the other members of the Oceanic Six, Desmond, and Frank. He waved frantically for them to return for him, but neither his shouts nor Sun's were enough. The C4 exploded seconds later, taking half the ship with it, presumably killing Jin. Dopo il salvataggio dei 6 della Oceanic Terraferma Quando i 6 della Oceanic fuggirono dall'Isola, Sun compresa, essi credevano che Jin fosse morto. Durante una conferenza stampa, Sun dichiarò che Jin era morto nell'incidente aereo. Sometime later, she confronted Mr. Paik and told him that she blamed him partially for Jin's death, along with one other person. When Sun went into labor, she called out for her husband in delirium, refusing to give birth without him. However, she eventually gave birth to Ji Yeon, the name Jin picked out for his child. After her recovery, Hurley came to Korea to visit Sun. Hurley and Sun visited Jin's grave, where Sun introduced her husband to his child, and recalled that she was calling out for him during labor. She then told him, through tears, that she missed him. Jin's tombstone reads: http://forum.lostpedia.com/member.php?u=9488 Around three years after leaving the Island, Sun told Kate that if they hadn't left Jin behind on the freighter, they would probably all have died instead of just him. She also said she does not blame Kate for his death. On the dock, Sun held a gun to Ben's head, still blaming him for the death of Jin. Ben avoided getting shot by telling her that Jin was still alive, and he could prove it. Ben handed her Jin's wedding ring, which he had stolen after murdering John Locke. Salti nel tempo (Quinta stagione) . ]] Jin survived the explosion and his unconscious body, within the radius of the Island, floated on a piece of wreckage in the ocean for several days, and jumped unconsciously through time several times, before being discovered by Danielle Rousseau's science expedition team in 1988, who had been shipwrecked by a storm. Upon waking up on the beach, Jin was questioned by Montand, though his disoriented answers frustrated the Frenchman. Rousseau was eventually able to get Jin into revealing his name, before revealing her own, leaving a confused Jin to sort out when he was. On the beach, Jin tried to communicate with the expedition to see if they had seen a helicopter, but they dismissed his questions as ranting. Instead, they wanted to find a radio tower. Jin knew the location of the tower, and agreed to take them there, so that he may use it as a landmark to find his way back to the beach camp. While traveling through the jungle, however, the expedition was attacked by the monster, who killed Nadine and dragged Montand into a crevice in the ground under the Temple. Robert, Lacombe, and Brennan, hearing Montand's cries for help, followed the monster into the crevice, but Jin convinced the pregnant Danielle to stay out. Though she agreed, the sky soon began to flash and Jin was transported into the near future. Travelling to the beach, he found the corpses of Brennan and Lacombe, and witnessed Danielle's murder of Robert in self-defense. Danielle, believing that Jin was afflicted by the Sickness as well, attempted to kill him, but her shot missed and Jin escaped into the jungle, time-traveling once again. After this jump, he was reunited with Sawyer, Locke, and the rest of their group, and continued with them to the Orchid. After Charlotte warned him to never let Sun return to the Island, Jin made Locke swear that he would not let Sun return. In case Sun asked questions, Jin gave Locke his wedding ring and give it to Sun as proof that he was dead, giving her no reason to return to the Island. Locke gave Jin his word. Con la DHARMA (1974–1977) After one more time shift, Jin found himself in 1974. While following Sawyer back to the beach, the group encounter Amy, who has been held captive by two Others. Jin helps carry Amy's dead husband back to her home, the Barracks. He is later captured and taken into DHARMA Initiative custody. Despite Horace Goodspeed offering to send them back to the mainland, the group end up becoming employees of the DHARMA Initiative. Jin is seen working on the security team. , Kate, and Hurley. ]] Three years later, Jin was still working in DHARMA security. He appeared to have become fluent in English. One day while driving a VW van, he encountered Jack, Kate and Hurley at the waterfall shortly after they had returned to the Island via Flight 316. Jin contacted head of security, Jim LaFleur, and took the three to meet him at the North valley. Sawyer then met them, and was reunited with the three. . ]] Upon hearing that they had arrived on a plane, Jin set off to see Radzinsky at the Flame station, he demanded he check with the radar logs and the other stations that there had not been a plane. After Jin confirmed no plane (it was 30 years in the future), a Hostile was detected within DHARMA territory and Jin ran straight to apprehend said hostile. After discovering it was Sayid, he had to pretend to consider him a hostile, he and Radzinsky then took him to the flame and locked him up, Jin then called Sawyer to come and deal with the situation, secretly telling him it was Sayid when out of earshot from Radzinsky. Jin encountered Sayid and young Ben while driving the van after their escape from the DHARMA cell. Sayid lied to Jin, saying that Sawyer set him free. When Jin tried to call Sawyer on his walkie, Sayid knocked him unconscious. Jin later regained consciousness and found Ben's bleeding body. Jin placed Ben in the van and took him back to the Barracks. The next day, after their cover was blown, Jin, Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Juliet, and Hurley met in Sawyer and Juliet's home to discuss their options. Sawyer suggested they either leave the Island by submarine or head into the jungle to "start from square one." Jin refused to leave as long as there was a possibility he might be reunited with Sun and Hurley supported staying. Jin, Hurley, Sawyer and Juliet decided to pack and head for the beach. As Jin and Hurley were walking out of their houses, they heard the alarm and saw Radzinsky and two other DHARMA members tromping into the barracks with guns. and Hurley face a suspicious Chang. ]] Jin, Hurley and Miles escaped the barracks and headed for the beach. Dr. Chang followed and asked if they're really from the future. Hurley finally admitted it and Chang revealed that he believed what Daniel had told him about needing to evacuate the entire Island. Later, Jin, Miles, Hurley watched people board the sub including Charlotte, her mom, Lara Chang and baby Miles. Jin said they should get moving, but then they saw Juliet and Sawyer, handcuffed and brought to the sub. Jin, Miles, and Hurley went back to the Barracks and rescued Jack and Sayid from the shootout. When Jin asked Jack what was going on, Jack shared his plan might reunite him with Sun. They headed to the construction site of the Swan with the bomb. Jin stayed with Hurley and a severely injured Sayid, while Miles, Kate, Sawyer and Juliet helped Jack in a massive gunfight, and allowed Jack to drop the bomb into the pit. When the incident occurred, Jin was presumably still with Hurley and Sayid less than a mile away, but with the detonation of Jughead, he survived. 2007 (Sesta stagione) Jin woke up inside of the DHARMA van and found a flashlight. Hurley commented on the fact that it had just turned from day to night. Jin guessed that they just time-traveled, as the experience was familiar to him. Jin walked to the Swan site and is shocked to find that it has been obliterated, just as it was after the season 2 finale. He informed everyone that Sayid was dying. He then helped remove some wreckage after they heard Juliet screaming. Sawyer demanded that he drive the van back to the site in order to remove an I-beam to save Juliet. He ran back to the van and he and Hurley put Sayid into the van. As they are driving back to the Swan, Hurley asked Jin if he would understand if he were to ask him to go to the place where he went with the Science team. Jin responded that he would understand. Once they got to the Swan site, Jin threw some chains down to his friends and he attached the chains to the bumper of the van. He drove the van forward and managed to remove the I-beam. Jin waited with the others while Sawyer went down to save Juliet. He was horrified when Sawyer stumbled out of the wreckage holding Juliet's dead body. Jack tended to Sayid and said that he could not save him. Hurley claimed he could and asked Jin to lead the way to the Temple. Sawyer and Miles stayed behind to bury Juliet. They arrived at the Temple wall and entered via the declivity at the base of the wall. The party was soon captured by the Others. They were taken to the Temple proper and were ordered to be shot. Hurley quickly told them that Jacob sent him with the guitar case. A Japanese man named Dogen, who was apparently leader of the Others at the Temple, opened the case and removed the Ankh and broke it. He removed a piece of paper, likely another of Jacob's lists. The Others then led them inside of the Temple to a large spring. They submerged Sayid in the spring. It appeared that they were drowning Sayid, and the survivors protested. Jin watched in horror as the Others removed Sayid's lifeless body from the spring and pronounced him dead. Jin and his friends were brought food by Cindy, Zach, and Emma. Sawyer and Miles were soon brought to the Temple proper as well, after being caught by the Others. Jin watched as Jack resisted when he was asked by Lennon, Dogan's interpreter, to come with him. Hurley then pointed out to the group that Sayid had come back to life. Jin was shocked. abandons Jin. ]] After Sayid's awakening and Sawyer's escape from the Temple, Jin joined Kate, Aldo, and Justin in a search party for Sawyer. During the trek Jin inquired about the Ajira flight, but Aldo was unwilling to reveal anything. Following the incapacitation of the two Others by Kate, Jin expressed a desire to look for Sun and so separated from Kate. Later, as Jin filled his water bottle, the two Others came upon him and held him at gunpoint. Jin tried to escape, but was caught in a trap and fell. Lying wounded on the ground, Jin was about to be shot by Aldo, but the two Others were suddenly and unexpectedly shot. Looking around for his savior, Jin was surprised to see Claire. After examining the bodies of Aldo and Justin, Claire brought the injured Jin to her hut to help treat his wound. Once there, Jin tried to escape after Claire left him alone but he was unable to due to his injured leg. Claire soon returned with Justin as prisoner. While Claire began to clean up some tools to help fix Jin, Justin tried to convince Jin that "she is not herself" and that she will kill them. When she returned, she began treating Jin's leg while interrogating Justin about Aaron. Justin denied that the Others took her baby and even suggested that they tried to help her. Claire was flustered by this and insisted that only her father and her "friend" cared for her, prompting Jin to tell her that Kate took Aaron. Claire was surprised by this answer but she still ended up killing Justin with an axe. She later asked Jin if what he said was true which he denied, claiming he only said it to protect Justin and that she will see Aaron at the Temple. Claire was relieved by this because if it were true then she would have to kill Kate. A figure in the form of John Locke later appeared who Claire referred to as her "friend". Jin was still in Claire's hut when Sawyer arrived there, possibly after the Man in Black recruited him too. When Sawyer woke Jin up, the latter said that they should leave the hut immediately, to which Sawyer replied that "was with Locke now". Jin protested that the man he was following was not really Locke and Sawyer answered that he already knew that, but he would be following him anyway because he had a way to get them off the Island. Jin said that he wasn't going to leave the Island unless he found his wife and Sawyer promised him that they wouldn't depart without her. Some time later, the Man in Black arrived with his new recruits after the Temple massacre and Jin followed the group into the jungle. Jin was tending to his leg wound when the Man in Black suggested that he leave the bandage off. Jin did not appear to trust him. The Man in Black asked Jin if Sawyer had told him about the cave with their names on the wall, to which Jin replied that he did. The Man in Black said that 'Kwon' is one of the names on the wall and that he didn't know if refers to Jin or Sun but the only way they can leave the island is if all the names that haven't been crossed off go together. Jin noted that Sun was not there, to which the Man in Black replied that he is "working on it." When the Man in Black walked off, Sawyer noticed Jin gathering his possessions. When he asked what Jin was up to, Jin replied that he was getting out of there before 'that thing' returns. for the first time. ]] He said he had waited long enough and that he was going to find Sun. Jin, along with the rest of the camp, was shot with tranquilizer darts by a group of assailants. Once everyone was down, Seamus and Zoe, who were looking specifically for Jin, found him and took him away, leaving everyone else. When Jin woke up, he was inside a locked room. When he flicked a switch on the wall, a video with extremely loud music began playing on a screen. He turned it off and saw Zoe was standing behind him. Zoe explained that Jin was in Room 23. She said "the DHARMA Initiative was doing experiments on subliminal messaging here, but you know all about the DHARMA Initiative, don't you Mr Kwon?" When Jin tried to leave the room, Zoe shocked him with a stun gun. When Jin asked what it is she wanted, Zoe showed him a map made by the DHARMA Initiative marking pockets of electromagnetism in the Island, with Jin's signature on it. Jin was unresponsive and told Zoe he wanted to speak to her leader. Jin overheard Charles Widmore and Zoe argue about the timing of Jin's capture. When Charles noticed Jin, he began to introduce himself but Jin abruptly interrupted, stating that he knew all about Widmore. When Jin asked why he was bought to the Hydra Island. Widmore said that they found Sun's possessions on the Ajira plane, and handed Jin a digital camera, which contained pictures of Jin's daughter. Jin became emotional as this was the first time he had ever seen his daughter. warns Jin of a grim future. ]] Widmore stated that he understood Jin wanting to get back to his wife and daughter, but if the Man in Black ever leaves the island everyone would "simply cease to be". When Jin asked how they would be able to stop him, Widmore said that he had a package that Jin should see. When Jin asked "What package?", Widmore replied that "It's not a 'what', it's a 'who'." Jin found out that the package was Desmond, after seeing him attack Widmore over being brought back to the island. He asked Widmore what Desmond was doing here. Widmore replied that it would be easier to show him and had Zoe take Jin to the generator room. He saw a crew trying to create an electromagnetic field and witnessed Simmons death on a monitor, after Simmons is accidentally exposed to the electromagnetism. Jin objected when Desmond was about to be subjected to the same phenomena, but Widmore explained that Desmond is the only person he knew to have survived a catastrophic electromagnetic event and needed to know if Desmond could survive such a thing again; if not they will all die. Jin reunited with Sun when she arrived at Hydra Island. They embrace at the sonar fence. He promised her that they will never be apart again. After Zoe radioed Widmore, she ordered the group to put their hands up and kneel down. ")]] Jin and Sun were locked in the cages at the Hydra. Jin tells her about the photos of Ji Yeon he saw. When the Man in Black attacked the Hydra they were able to escape. Jin, Sun and the other potential candidates fought their way onto the submarine. Jack realized that Locke gave him a backpack with a bomb inside. After Sayid sacrificed himself and go the bomb off the sub, the rest of the crew attempted to get off the sub. Sun was stuck between a metal pole and a cabinet and Sawyer, Jack and Jin fought to pull it from her. When the cabinet was pulled from her, it was seen that she was jammed behind a metal pole. She begged Jin to leave her behind and save himself, but he repeated several times, once in their native language that he will never leave her again. They both drowned. The last scene is of Jin and Sun holding hands until death no longer allows them to do so anymore. Post mortem When Kate asks what happened to Sun and Jin in the aftermath of the sub explosion, Jack goes silent, prompting both Hurley and Kate to cry. Jack walks over to the water and cries alone out of guilt and bitterness. Domande irrisolte *Jin è davvero guarito dalla sua sterilità? Ji Yeon è davvero sua figlia? * Domanda impossibile: Come ha fatto Jin ad arrivare nuotando piu' vicino all'isola dell'elicottero? Infatti l'elicottero non riesce a spostarsi con l'Isola perche' e' troppo lontano, al contrario di Jin... * Dove trova la rete da pesca che usa nella prima stagione? Galleria fotografica Image:120px-Wedding.jpg|Jin & Sun prima del loro matrimonio Image:120px-Jin confronted by mickael.jpg|Jin si confronta con Michael dopo averlo attaccato. Image:120px-Jinscared.jpg|Jin guarda i passeggeri di coda. Image:120px-Jingettinghit.jpg|Jin viene colpito con il Bastone di Gesù. Image:120px-Jinindream.jpg|Jin nel sogno di Hurley. Curiosità È poco pertinente, ma in cinese antico, la parola jin significa cristallo limpido. Categoria:Personaggi principali Categoria:Passeggeri e personale del Volo 815 Categoria:Sopravvissuti della sezione centrale Categoria:Padri Categoria:Mariti Categoria:Jin Categoria:Personaggi deceduti